


Espejo

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-20
Updated: 2006-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal vez, en el fondo, quería ser Mion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espejo

Aunque eran gemelas idénticas Mion y Shion eran realmente diferentes, pero sólo ellas parecían darse cuenta de ello.

Su familia y sus amigos nunca parecían notar cuando fingían ser la otra e, incluso, esperaban que se comportasen de la misma forma cuando estaban juntas, sin importar el tiempo que habían pasado separadas.

A veces, durante las noches, Shion se preguntaba si realmente podía ser igual a Mion o, incluso, convertirse en ella.

En esas ocasiones ella recogía su cabello en una cola de caballo y se paraba frente al espejo con la esperanza de ver a su hermana allí en vez de su reflejo.

Lo que veía nunca le agradaba ya que, por mucho que se pareciesen a simple vista, el tiempo había hecho que las diferencias entre ambas fuesen cada vez más obvias.

Su hermana podía reír de forma sincera, su hermana no tenía sus manos llenas de sangre, su hermana _estaba muerta_...


End file.
